The Rain Knows I Love You
by be a riot
Summary: Not really a plot, just some Auslly cuteness. Oneshot.


The rain is beating down hard in Miami. Ally Moon watches the thick drizzling droplets of rain vibrate down her window. She sighs as she looks upon the wet, flooding streets of Miami. A frantic stranger hides under their umbrella as they race to their car, hoping not to get wet. Ally lets her eyes wander along the streets but there is no sign of her husband at all.

Ally takes a seat on her sofa, pulling out her smart phone and she checks the time. Nearly eleven at night, he really should have been home by now. His flight took off four hours ago and Ally knew it did not take four hours to get from Detroit to Miami. Browsing through a few social networking sites, Ally smiles slightly at a few pictures Austin's fan's had taken of him last night. She loved how his eyes sparkled from beneath the stage's neon lights or how wide his smile gets when he sees his fans. She reads the comments about how he had done such an amazing show and they can't wait to see him again. _Ally _can't wait to see him again.

Ally hopes that he was alright. Austin would have contacted her if his flight was delayed, wouldn't he? Ally tries to swallow her thriving anxiousness. A streak of lightning spreads upon the dark sky. Ally's sigh is echoed by the roll of thunder in the air above her. She feels a small kick.

Ally's gaze falls down to her swollen tummy. She places a palm there. "Everything's going to be alright," she whispers. Deciding Ally needed a distraction from all this worrying, she gets up from her sofa and makes the choice to clean. Ally picks up the dishes that were spread along the coffee table and takes them to the kitchen. She sets them inside the dishwasher and looks around the counters which were scattered with paper rather than dishes. Turns out when Ally misses someone, she has non-stop inspiration to jot down her thoughts.

Ally collects the sheets of lyrics and music, and neatly piles them in her hands and sets them aside. She feels a little bit better now that her home isn't so messy. Ally is in the middle of wondering if she should reorganize the pantry when she hears: 1) something clattering into the door lock, 2) a _clink_, and 3) the noisy sound of her husband's arrival.

Ally swiftly peers around the corner of the kitchen and her face splits into a grin when she sees her husband but the grin fades when she sees that he is sopping wet and scrubbing his fingers through his hair, getting droplets of rain all over the walls.

"What are you, a dog?" Ally shrieks. Austin looks over, eyes bigger in size.

"I thought you were sleeping," he says, slightly alarmed.

"You thought I was sleeping so you decided it was okay to get water all over my walls and floors?" Ally questions. Austin was about to reply when Ally held out her hands for him not to speak and she shakes her head. "I'll go get some towels," she announces, walking away.

She returns with two towels, a fluffy red one and a fluffy white one. Austin tosses a grateful grin at her, grabbing the red towel and dipping his head upside down before scrubbing the towel all over his scalp. Ally watched him.

"Why are you so wet?" she questioned. Austin stopped drying his hair with the towel and slowly looked up at his wife.

"Have you seen it out there?" he gestured towards the door with his hand. Ally rolled her eyes.

"Well, didn't you take a rain coat? Or at least an umbrella?" questioned Ally, helping him peel the soaking wet jacket from his body. Austin was trying hard to shrug it off, but it was quite heavy now that the rain had battered it. He grabbed the other fluffy towel and did his best to dry himself.

"The weather man said there was going to be a 50% chance of _sprinkling rain_, not a freaking tsunami!" Austin growled as he thought of the weather man. "Stupid weatherman never knows what he's talking about," grumbled Austin beneath his breath as he kicked off his shoes.

Ally saw Austin was about to step through the house, "Ah, Ah!" she stopped him, "Socks off," she demanded. Austin sighed. He just wanted to go to bed now. He reached for his cold feet and yanked his socks off. Ally gasped angrily when he tossed them inside the house.

He grinned at her, "They're off," he said.

"Austin!" Ally hissed. She waddled off to go fetch those socks. As she's waddling away, Austin notices that Ally's round stomach has gotten even _rounder_. He smiled slightly. It seemed as though he'd spent a month away from Ally, no time had passed at all, but now that he's watching her and observing her, he sees that time had not stopped for him.

He wipes the smile off of his face when Ally turns around to glare at him for throwing his socks. She shakes her head. She's about to walk off to their laundry basket when Austin is suddenly at Ally's side, pulling on her arm, bringing her to him.

Confused, Ally looks up at him just as he whispers, "I missed you," and kisses her softly. Ally smiles softly.

"I missed you, too," she replied, "It's been a long month without you."

"And the first thing you did was scold me," Austin grinned boyishly at her. Ally rolled her eyes and then wrapped her arms around his neck. She didn't mind that his shirt was a little bit soaked as well. She hugged him tightly. Austin felt her large bump upon his abdomen. He had nearly forgot! He pulled away to take a look at her belly, chuckling when there was now a giant wet patch on Ally's shirt. "Hey you," he murmured, crouching down to kiss her tummy. Ally smiled softy and ran her hand through his wet hair.

"I found out what we're having." she murmured. She braced herself for Austin to be upset, but he wasn't. He looked up at her with surprise and stood up straight, his hands still placed on her tummy.

"You did?" he said. Ally nodded, biting down on her lip. She knew Austin wanted to be there when they found out, but when she was staring at that ultrasound knowing that she had all power to know what they were having, she just couldn't say no. Austin stared down at her tummy, wondering if he wanted to know. Finally, he stared at Ally and smiled, "What is it?"

"You really want to know?" she questioned. Austin nodded anxiously. Tears lined her eyes as she whispered, "A boy." Austin's anxious smile grew wide with pride and his eyes lit up nearly as bright as the lightning outside.

"A boy," he echoed, grabbing Ally's face and kissing her tenderly. Ally giggled softly before grabbing his hands from her face and placing it on her belly where the moving of their child was to be felt. Austin smiled at the indescribable feeling.

Nothing could beat this moment for him. He just kicked off the best month of his life that was filled with music and fans, then he comes home to his wife and discovers they are having a baby boy. He was on cloud 9.

When Austin kissed Ally again, she let it linger for a moment before pushing him away suddenly, "Now, hurry and get those clothes off. You're getting water everywhere." she said. Austin rolled his eyes and walked off to their bedroom to get into some sweats.

He returns back to his wife wanting nothing more than to make up for their lost time. He takes her hand and heads to the living room, sitting with her on the couch. He didn't mind if his hair would air dry oddly, he just wanted to spend time with Ally.

"How was the last month without me?" Austin questioned. Ally curled into his side, clutching onto him.

Ally admitted, "Lonely," and then sighed. Austin kissed the top of her head.

"Well,_ I_ had a great time," he said, teasingly. Ally glared up at him. He chuckled.

Ally then couldn't resist a smile before asking, "No, really, how was it?"

"It was pretty good. Not the same without you, though," he admitted. Ally smiled slightly. "But it was pretty fun. Trish and Dez missed you, too. Whatever did you do without us?" Austin asked, dramatically.

Ally giggled slightly, "Well, It was only a month. Not too long. But I wrote lots of songs, almost bought a cat, and then did some stuff at the studio."

"You almost bought a cat?" gawked Austin. "We are not having a cat."

"I didn't buy it, but why not?" Ally smacked him, "Cats are fun and don't take much work. They cuddle."

"Cuddle? They attack!" Austin shrieked. Ally laughed slightly. They fell into a comfortable, calm silence until Ally broke it.

"You know, I was really worried about you tonight," she played with her finger tips, "It was raining really hard and you hadn't come home when you said you would. I thought that maybe-"

Austin cut Ally off with a soft peck on her lips, "I'm here now." he said. Ally smiled slightly. "And I was only late because I took a different flight. But I've made it home and you don't have to worry," he said. Ally nodded, tightening her grip onto him.

"I'm glad you're here," she whispered. Austin smiled down at his wife. It was in this moment that he knew he had the perfect life, or at least close to it. His life had played out perfectly. He had become a musician, like he always dreamed, he got three great best friends, and was now married to his songwriter who was gifting him with the life of his child. He didn't know if his life could get any better. He was right where he wanted to be.

Ally slowly glanced up at Austin, "Well...We haven't spent any time together in an entire month..." she drawled. Austin looked at her and noticed her cheeks tinted red. He loved that she still blushed- Wait, she's blushing...does that mean...?

"Ally, it's late," he said.

"I know," she murmured, "But I just wondered if you wanted to..." she trailed off again. Austin's lips curled into a wide grin. He jumped up from the couch and carefully helping Ally up from the couch before leading her towards their bedroom swiftly.

**This has been sitting in my computer for weeks and I needed to get rid of it so I'm posting it. :x Not really a plot, but just some cuteness. :)**


End file.
